


Coffee Cutie

by clemons



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clemons/pseuds/clemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Ashlyn meets a really cute barista at her favorite local coffee shop. Her friend convinces her to ask her out and later what seems like such a big world starts to become smaller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

Every morning around 8, Ashlyn Harris is found at her typical coffee shop. She always gets the same order, small black coffee and the muffin of the day. Her order rarely ever changed, and she liked it that way. 

One morning Ashlyn was running a little behind schedule when she arrived to the coffee shop, and instead of getting her usual barista, who is also her best friend, Whitney, she got a new girl.

“Hello, what can I get for you?” Ali asked.

“The usual” Ashlyn responded without look up from her phone.

“I’m sorry, but can you just remind me what that is” 

“Small black coffee and whatever the muffin of the day is.” Ashlyn said annoyed.

“Okay, just a minute.”

“Thanks”

A couple minutes pass by and Ashlyn still hadn’t revived her order so she decided to look up from her phone and see what was going on. She noticed that the shop was swamped, and the barista was understaffed. Just as Ashlyn was about to complain, she saw the tall brown haired beauty turn around, and Ash forgot what she was about to say.  
“Small black coffee and a muffin, your order is up” Ali yelled, trying to quickly get out as many orders as possible.

“Thanks” Ash said, as she walked away, with a half-smile on her face. 

As Ash was walking away from the coffee shop, on her way to work, she couldn’t help but to smile, full knowing she was at least 20 minutes late to work. Luckily for her, being late didn’t exactly mater, seeing as she owned the surf shop that she worked at. 

For the rest of the day, Ash couldn’t help but think about how cute she thought the barista was. The way her hair was pulled back into a cute messy bun, and the way that a few short ends didn’t quite fit into her bun, laid along the side of her face. She wanted to know more about this girl, she was determined to know more.

“Hey boss!” Kelly yelled as she was punching into work.

“You’re late” Ashlyn yelled back without missing a beat.

“Sorry, not sorry! I saw a really cute girl on a run while I was walking to work, so I had to try to talk to her.” Kelly said with a laugh.

“Oh really? And did you get her number?” Ashlyn asked with a tone that assumed Kelly had no game.  
“Actually I did!” Kelly said with a huge smile on her face.

 

“Good, I’m glad. At least one of us had the courage to talk to a girl we thought was pretty today”

“Ohhh!? Really?! And where did you see your girl?”

“At the coffee shop…”

“Wait, I thought the barista at 8 was an old guy… named Eugene…”

“haha yeah, he’s pretty chill, but no I was running late today and there was a new barista working today. I didn’t get her name, but I really wish I did.”

“Well luckily for you, there is an easy way to find out. Just go there tomorrow around the same time, and see if she is working. If she is, ask her for her name”

“Yeah, I could do that, but we all know how much I hate being late.”

“So you are telling me that it’s between being late to work to talk to a girl, or be on time and miss out on talking to a girl? To me that’s simple, especially because you are the boss…. You make your own hours…dumbass…”

“Umm what did you just call me?!?”

“Ha Ha … nothing that I haven’t called you before, and you know I say it with all the love in my heart. But you are totally being a dumbass.”

Ashlyn didn’t even bother responding because she knew that Kelly was right. She did make her own hours and she could totally be late to work by a half an hour if it meant that she got to talk to a cute girl. Right then and there Ash had made up her mind, tomorrow she was going to be late to work, and talk to the cute barista.


	2. The Plan

The next morning came around, and Ashlyn was pacing back and forth in her beach house. She couldn’t help but feel nervous about going to get her coffee. She kept wondering if the barista would remember her order, or if she would get the chance to actually talk to her. Would she even remember to ask for her name? 

8:05am Ashlyn is out the door, hoping that the baristas have changed over and the tall brown haired cutie is working.

8:15am Ashlyn is parked outside the coffee shop panicked about if she should go in or just drive away and go to work. She could always make her own coffee at work, she just never liked that coffee as much.

8:20am Ashlyn finally walks into the coffee shop and gets in line.

The second that Ashlyn gets into line, her phone starts vibrating. Kelley is blowing up her phone.

“hey”  
“Did you go get coffee”  
“is she workin’”  
“Should I come next time?”  
“Did you chicken out”

 

“Yes, and I didn’t chicken out” Ashlyn responded

“Oh okay, good! I want all the details once you get back. I have some fun things to tell you too!” Kelley replied

Just as Ashlyn finished reading the last text Kelley sent, she heard Ali’s voice asking her what she wanted.

“I…um… I…I’ll have my regular… “ Ashlyn’s voice started to trail off.

“That was a small coffee and a muffin? Right?” Ali said with a cute smile.

“Yeah, that’s right.”

“Can I have your name, That way I can call it out to you specifically once it’s done.”

“Ashlyn… my names Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn just stood there, feeling like a complete idiot. She was to nervous to even remember to ask her for her name. Luckily for her Ali asked her for her name. 

“Ashlyn, your order is ready” Ali yelled.

“Thank you… umm….” 

“Ali” Ali said before Ashlyn could even finish her sentence.

“Thank you, Ali.” Ashlyn said as she walked out the door. 

Ashlyn’s heart was beating so fast, she couldn’t help but to feel like she was queen of the world. She knew that everything didn’t go exactly as she hoped, but none the less, she found out the name of the cute barista. 

“Sooo, how’d it go” Kelley said as Ashlyn walked in the doors of the surf shop.

“How do you think it went? I’m here…and I have a coffee in hand…” Ashlyn said trying to act like it was a walk in the park. Unfortunately for her, she knew that Kelley could see right through her. 

“Let me guess, it went well, but you chickened out and she ended up asking you for your name.”

“Yeahhh… exactly!”

“Haha, Ash you know that you can’t lie to me, so why don’t you just suck it up and tell me what happened! I want to know everything.”

“Okay, fine. I’ll tell you everything.”

“Thank you now was that so hard for you to admit!”

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and started telling Kelley the story; she didn’t even try to exaggerate the story because she knew that Kelley would catch on and make her correct the story, and Ashlyn really didn’t want to relive that awkward interaction any longer than necessary. 

“Okay, so you actually talked to your girl? Do you think you could possibly get her number? Maybe ask her out on a date next time?” Kelley asked with a huge smile.

“I guess I can try, why?” Ashlyn asked confused.

“Oh no reason, I was just thinking of maybe trying to get us to go on a double date. Both of us with hott dates might I add.”

Ashlyn slightly confused, “Umm, how can we have a hot double date if I’m the only one trying to get a girl, you can’t seriously expect me to find us both a girl!”

“HaHa, yeah, about that, I kind of started talking to this girl today.” Kelley tried to say with a straight face, but ended up showing a small half smile. 

“That explains a lot.”

“Yea, I know.”

“So, are you going to tell me what happened or not?”

“For starters, she was that cute running chick I saw the other day. The one who made me late! I decided that I would go for a ‘run’ so that way I had an excuse to try to talk to her. Apparently it worked, and she liked my O’Hara charm. I got her number and we are planning on going out on a date Friday!”

“So, basically you are saying that I have a day and a half to try to ask Ali out?”

“Yup, and if you don’t, I am going to tease you about it for the next month.”

“And I’m not going to chance it.”

And on that note, Ashlyn started to get competitive. She was determined to ask Ali out, not because she didn’t want to get teased, but because she finally had a reason to ask her out. 

Throughout the day, while Ashlyn was trying to run her surf shop, she couldn’t help but get distracted by the thought of Ali. Then she started thinking about how she was going to ask her out, she wanted to actually be calm when she asked her out, not nervous like she has been. She wanted to go back to her old self, the one who could talk to women without any problems. Then it hit her, she knew of the perfect way to ask her out without asking her out. This way, if her plan fails, she still has Friday morning to ask her out. 

The rest of the day, Ashlyn kept trying to perfect her plan. Make sure it wasn’t going to bite her in the ass if it didn’t work out as planned. She knew her plan was very simple, but had the possibility of being really cute if she was into that type of stuff. By the time closing came around, Ashlyn had decided that she had planned enough, and now it was time to leave and head home for the night.

“Hey, why are you still here?” Ashlyn asked Kelley.

“Last rental came back late, and I was just cleaning up.”

“Oh, so clearly you are looking for that promotion.” Ashlyn said jokingly.

“You caught me, I’m looking to steal your job. Didn’t you know that?”

“I’m so scared, my best friend is gunning for my job, and I think she might just steal it from me.”

“I know right. Picture this, O’Hara surf shop! It has a better ring to it that Harris surf shop!”

“Oh yeah, your last name sounds so much better than mine. Too bad you aren’t the hot blonde that everybody comes here for.”

“Pftt, you wish. Everybody comes here for me. Not you.”

“You wish. They might see you first, but they get stuck coming back for me.”

“Okay, fine, you win…. And as the winner, you can get the honor of buying me a drink.”

“Okay, fine, where are we going?”

“I was thinking of hitting up Atomic Surf. We could dance and have fun…They are having their Ladies Night specials tonight.”

“Okay, I’m down on one condition. You actually have to come out onto the dancefloor instead of standing on the edge watching.”

“Done and Done”

The drive from the shop to the bar was only 5 minutes because there was no traffic; normally it can take up to 10 minutes. Ashlyn was enjoying the speed at which they got there, this meant that she got to spend more time on the dance floor, having fun, and just enjoying herself after a long day’s work. 

It’s about 10:15 and Ashlyn is tearing up the dance floor while Kelley is just standing near one of the tables circling the dance floor. Ashlyn notices Kelley avoiding the dance floor and starts doing some embarrassing dances as she walks over to Kelley, who is trying to ignore her. 

“Umm excuse me, we’ve been here for a half an hour and you haven’t once stepped onto the dance floor.” Ashlyn said with a jokingly accusatory tone.

“I was really hopping that you wouldn’t notice that…”

“Really, you thought that I of all people wouldn’t notice this? Yeah right. Now, get your ass on the dance floor. There is a tall hot brunette, who has this hot bad ass look to her. You should totally go ask her to dance!”

Kelley looks over to where Ashlyn is pointing, and sees the back of this tall brunette. She had to be at least 6’3” with here heals on. She was wearing a short skin tight black and white dress. She looked absolutely stunning from the back, and Kelley couldn’t wait to see what she looked like when she turned around. She looked to Ashlyn, gave her a smile and started walking over to the tall brunette. As Kelley started walking over to the brunette, she turned around and Kelley’s jaw dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... I wonder who Kelley saw at the bar and how Ashlyn is going to ask Ali out.


	3. Atomic Surf

Kelley was hoping that it was going to be the girl she met when she was running. She was disappointed to find out that it was not her; it was some other attractive brunette, but not the one whom she had a date with on Friday. Kelley begins to turn around and walk back to Ashlyn when she hears somebody calling over to her.

 “Hey!” The tall brunette yells.

“Hi.” Kelley responds, disappointed that she got caught walking away.

“My name is Alex, I saw you from across the room, want to dance?”

“Hey, my name is Kelley.”

The two of them started walking to the dance floor, and Ashlyn watched the whole thing happen. Ashlyn was so excited to see Kelley finally talking to the girl that she pointed out. Kelley rarely ever talked to the girls that Ashlyn found, not because Ashlyn had poor taste in women, but rather because Kelley wasn’t always into meeting random women at the bar. Tonight was clearly different, but Ashlyn didn’t know that.

The night continued, Ashlyn meet up with some friends and was dancing, Kelley bounced between Alex and her friends and Ashlyn and their friends. The night was going pretty well in Ashlyn’s eyes, she was thinking that she was being a pretty great wing-woman for Kelley, while Kelley just wanted to leave the bar without some girl coming home with her.

Around 1:45am the bartenders called for last call, and Ashlyn decided that she was going to go grab water before they started to head out. As Ashlyn started walking towards the bar she heard somebody call out her name.

“Hey, Ash!”

Ashlyn turned around, and was shocked by who she saw walking towards her.

“Hey Tobin, how have you been?” Ashlyn asked with a huge smile on her face. She was shocked to see one of her old friends from college.

“I’ve been good, how about you?”

“Been pretty busy, working and everything.”

“That must be fun? How is the shop doing? I don’t think I’ve seen you since your grand opening like 3 years ago.”

“It has been going well, actually a lot better than expected. Apparently people like having a surf shop owned by such an attractive blonde like myself.” Ashlyn said with a smirk.

Tobin couldn’t help but laugh, “Yeah, because you are so attractive…”

“Oh shut it, we all know that it’s true.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night Ash.”

“Fine. But hey, I gotta get running, I believe that I am possibly driving Kelley home.”

“Oh sweet Kelley is here? I have to say hi.”

Ashlyn starts walking towards Kelley and the tall brunette, and Tobin isn’t very far behind.

“Hey, Kelley are you ready to head out?”

“Yeah, just give me a second; I have to find my jacket.”

Tobin replied with, “Is this? I think it’s the same one you’ve had for the past 3 years.”

Kelley is so confused as to who is making fun of her jacket, but once she sees who is holding her jacket she can’t help but to smile.

“TOBIN?! What are you doing here?”

“I was back in town, came to the bar and ran into this weirdo.” Tobin says while pointing towards Ashlyn.

“Well it’s great to see you; I can’t believe that it has been so long since I’ve last seen you. We need to catch up someday soon!”

“Yes, just let me know when.”

“Stop by the shop sometime and we can all figure it out.”

Ashlyn starts to look around, she is beginning to notice that the bar is starting to clear out and she knows that she really needs to start heading out now.

“Hey Kelley, I hate to break up this reunion between Tobin and you, but we really need to get going.”

“Wow Ash, way to be such a buzzkill” Tobin jokingly says to Ashlyn.

Without even missing a beat Kelley just laughs and starts heading towards the door.

“Bye Tobin” Both Ashlyn and Kelley say as they leave.

Kelley gets into Ashlyn’s jeep and realizes that she never introduced the tall brunette to anybody, and never said bye to her. She started to feel like the biggest asshole, but it was too late now to go back. She knew she would be gone by the time she got back, and she had no way of contacting her.

Ashlyn noticed that Kelley was deep in thought, and decide she was going to figure out why.

“Hey Kel, are you thinking about that girl from the bar?”

“Yeah, I just feel bad that I didn’t say goodbye….”

“Really Kelley, you’re upset about not saying goodbye to some random girl at the bar, I bet you will never see her again.”

“Yeah you are probably right.”  
  
“Plus think about it, this is a good thing seeing as you have a date with the running chick, on Friday right?”

“Yeah… a date….” Kelley’s voice started to trail off.

“Is it not a date?” Ashlyn asked, with a puzzled tone to her voice.

“It’s not a _date_ date. It’s more like we talked about how running is better with running partners, and we thought it’d be fun to be partners.”

“So you basically lied about your date? Why?”

“I have no clue, I thought it wasn’t that much of a lie, just a slight exaggeration.”

 “Haha then when is this ‘date’ happening?”

“It is happening on Friday, so I didn’t exactly lie about it being Friday. It’s just happening Friday morning at 6am rather than sometime Friday night like I led you to believe.”

“Well even though you are having your weird running date thing Friday morning, I’m still going to try to ask the cute barista out for Friday night. Well maybe not Friday night, maybe Friday afternoon.”

Kelley started to laugh, “Whatever you say…”

Before Ashlyn even had to respond they pulled into Kelley’s driveway, and Kelley was already stepping out of the car.

“Thanks for the ride girl!” Kelley said as she shut the door.

Ashlyn just waved and started to back out of the driveway. Ashlyn was exhausted, she couldn’t wait to get back home and crawl into bed. She knew she only had about 4 hours of sleep until she had to wake up, and get ready for her big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did your predictions come true? How do you think Ashlyn is going to ask out Ali aka the cute barista? Let me know.


	4. Lets go to the Beach

It was finally morning and Ashlyn is rolling out of bed. She didn’t sleep well at all, she spend most of the night tossing and turning. She was contemplating if she wanted to get up and go get coffee or roll back over and try to catch an hour or two more of sleep. Or at least attempt to get some more sleep. She knew there was no guarantee that she would be able to fall asleep, so she decided that she was going to get up, make herself look good for work and go grab some coffee. 

Ashlyn stared at her closet for at least 10 minutes trying to figure out what she wanted to wear. She knew that this morning she needed to make a good impression, but she didn’t want to look like she was trying too hard. Also, she worked at a surf shop, she didn’t exactly have to be really well dressed, just dressed up enough. Ashlyn had to have gone through at least 7 different outfits before she finally gave up and decided that she was going to go with her classic black on black on black. She decided to put on her favorite pair of black skinny jeans paired perfectly with her black combat boots. She absolutely loved those shoes, so she knew they were a must. It took her a second to find the best black shirt, she even contemplated going without a shirt, just in a sports bra. She decided against that. Instead she went with one of her black button up shirts with the sleeves rolled up just past her elbow. This way she could show off her tattoo sleeve while still looking hot. Ashlyn knew that her outfit was almost perfect, she just needed to grab her favorite chain necklace and her sunglasses and she was ready to head out the door.

8:15 am and Ashlyn is finally heading out the door. She knows that she is running a little bit behind schedule but she is totally okay with that. She doesn’t seem to have a care in the world anymore, she feels like she is on top of the world. 

Ashlyn walks into the coffee shop and Ali sees her before Ashlyn even has the chance to get into line. 

“Ashlyn, your order is ready.” Ali yells 

Confused, Ashlyn walks to the front of the line. “Thank you, but I haven’t even ordered yet, or paid…”

“Today, it is on the house.” Ali said with a wink. 

“Well, if this one is on the house, why don’t you stop by store and we can call this even.” Ashlyn said while slipping Ali her business card. 

“Sounds like we have a deal.”

“Great, and if I don’t see you there later I guess I’ll just have to come back here and make sure you didn’t forget about me.” Ashlyn said with a cute half smile and walked towards the exit.

Ali couldn’t help but smile when she watched Ashlyn leave, but she couldn’t linger on their conversation for long because she had to get back to work quickly before things got crazy.

“Hey boss” Kelley says as Ashlyn walks in the doors to the surf shop.

“Hey, still feeling bad about last night?”

“Not really, there isn’t that much to feel bad about. All we did was dance…and maybe kiss, but I don’t exactly remember. The night is kind of a blur. I just know that I had a good time, and I’m pretty sure she did too.”

“Well that’s good. Wait, how can you forget if you kissed her?”

“Really Ash? For starters, it clearly wasn’t that memorable and second there was a lot of drinking last night. I’m shocked I didn’t black out.”

“So you browned out?”

“Basically, whoops” Kelley laughed.

“Get back to work, we got a long day ahead of us. Oh and before I forget, if anybody comes in saying anything about it ‘being on the house’ make sure you come and get me. No questions asked.” Ashlyn said while walking into her office.

“Ummm okay, whatever you say…” 

A few hours pass by and Kelley is starting to think that Ashlyn is going crazy. They have had 30 plus rentals and lessons and not one customer said anything about it being on the house. Kelley decided that she was going to finish putting away this last rental and then head back to Ashlyn’s office and see if she is doing okay.

Just as Kelley starts to turn around to walk into Ashlyn’s office, she hears somebody say, “Hello.”

“Just a minute,” Kelley says as she starts to walk back from Ashlyn’s office.

“Hi I’m here to make things even with Ashlyn.” Ali says with a smile, and starts to walk around looking at the wet suits.

“Okay, Let me go get her.” Kelley said and started her way back to Ashlyn’s office.

“Hey Ash, somebody is here to see you, and she is wicked cute, almost as cute as the runner.”

“Okay, sure Kelley. How are things with the runner?” Ashlyn says as she passes Kelley in the doorway.

“Never mind, that’s beside the point…”

Ashlyn didn’t even bother to answer; she just walked to the front of the store and tried to pretend like Kelley wasn’t talking. 

“Hey Ali, I’m glad you came.”

“Yeah, my shift ended, I thought I’d save you a trip back to the coffee shop.” Ali said in the most innocent and flirtatious way she knew how.

“Well, now that you are here, how about a lesson, on the house?” Ashlyn said with a wink.

“I am actually not the biggest fan of surfing, but I am a big fan of the beach. We can go, and I’ll just watch you.”

“How did you know, I’d never say no to the beach and a beautiful woman.” 

Ashlyn was surprised by how easily she could talk and flirt with Ali. She thought she would have messed up or said something stupid by now. 

“I’ll go grab the boards and wetsuits, and then we can head to my jeep? That sounds good to you?” 

“Yeah, that sound perfect, do you have anywhere I can change quickly before we head out.”

“Yeah sure, bathroom is the last door on the left or my office is the last door on the right.” Ashlyn said pointing to the hallway behind the front desk. 

Ashlyn and Kelley both watched Ali walk to the back of the hallway. They were both expecting her to turn left and enter the bathroom; instead they watched her turn right and go right into Ashlyn’s office. Once Ali shut the door behind her, Kelley just looked at Ashlyn and gave her an approving look. 

While Ali is in Ashlyn’s office getting changed, Ashlyn is grabbing two surfboards and two wetsuits. She isn’t planning on using either, but she decided that they might be good to have in case one of them decides to change their minds. Ashlyn is more excited to get some time to learn more about Ali than try to impress her with her surfing skills. 

Just as Ashlyn finishes putting the surfboards on her jeep, Ali started to walk down the hall. Ashlyn almost dropped her car keys when she saw Ali. Ali was wearing a very simple black bikini, and that isn’t the reason why Ashlyn couldn’t keep her eyes off her. Ashlyn couldn’t help but stare at Ali’s beautiful tattoo that ran across the left side of her ribs, running underneath her breasts.   
Kelley lightly elbowed Ashlyn and Ashlyn quickly snapped out of it. 

“Are you ready to go?” Ashlyn asked with excitement in her voice.

“Yeah, I’m pretty excited to sit on the beach and just relax.” 

The two of them headed off to the jeep, while Kelley pretended to fix inventory on the wall by the door. Kelley wanted to know every detail of their little adventure together but didn’t want to act like a total stalker. She knew that Ashlyn might not give all the details that she wanted later, so she knew it was best to get the details now before they would be lost forever. 

As Ashlyn and Ali drove away, Kelley went back to work and in her spare time tried to figure out cute different running routes she could go on the next morning with her cute running partner. 

It was about a 10 minute drive to the nearest beach, but Ashlyn decided that she didn’t want to go to any beach. She wanted one that was more secluded and private so she decided to drive a little further up the road. They drove for another 10 minutes, making small chat, but nothing to deep. They both were acting slightly nervous, but neither one seemed disinterested. Ashlyn took this as a good sign as she put her jeep into park. 

“Here we are… my own little piece of paradise.” Ashlyn said as she pointed to the beach and the waves crashing. 

“It’s beautiful.” Ali said as she started walking towards the beach. 

Ashlyn didn’t even think, she just grabbed a few towels and followed quickly behind Ali. 

“How’d you find this place?” Ali asked.

“One of my old college friends knew of this spot. I have a lot of memories at this beach.”

“That’s so cool. I’m kind of jealous. My college friends didn’t know of any cool spots like this. They only knew how to party.” Ali said with a smile.

“Knowing how to party is always a bonus. With my friends it was always a hit or a miss. We could either throw an amazing and unforgettable forgettable party, or it was a total dud. No real in-betweens. Haha.”

“I bet we would have had some amazing fun together. Had we partied together in college.”

“I bet we would, but I wouldn’t count us out just yet. I still know how to party like I’m in college. I actually think my party game has improved. 

“I guess we will just have to wait and see.” Ali said as she grabbed a towel from under Ashlyn’s arm.

Ali set up her towel in the sand and immediately started to work on her tan. She was all smiles, like nothing could ruin her day. Ashlyn decided to follow her lead and set up her towel next to Ali’s but a little farther than she normally would. She didn’t want to seem like she was invading Ali’s personal space.

Ali noticed that Ashlyn put her towel farther away than she is use to, “Hey silly, you can move your towel closer. I don’t bite… unless you want me too.” Ali said while biting her lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think so far? Any suggestions of what you want to see?


	5. Date Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. It has been a crazy week for me.

Ashlyn did as she was told and moved her towel closer to Ali. Ashlyn couldn’t help but to feel butterflies. She had just met Ali a few days ago, and she already couldn’t keep her off of her mind. 

“Moved because you don’t want to get bit?” Ali asked with a teasing smile.

“Don’t go putting words in my mouth.” Ashlyn replied with a wink. 

Ali couldn’t help but smile at Ashlyn’s response and decided that this was the perfect time for her to go take a little swim. Ashlyn decided that she was going to wait a minute before following Ali into the water. 

Ashlyn just sat on her towel for a few minutes before she started to see Ali look back over her shoulder at her.

“Hey, are you going to join me?” Ali teased.

“What’s in it for me? Besides getting wet and dirty?” Ashlyn said as she started to get up off her towel.

For the first time, Ali was at a loss of words and Ashlyn was flirting the way she liked. There was a great flirtatious vibe between the two, and Ashlyn was doing her best to capitalize on that. 

After a couple minutes of the two of them standing their just chatting, Ali decided to up the ante. She wanted to tease and let loose with Ashlyn, so she decided that she was going to splash Ashlyn the second she turned and faced her. And she did just that. 

Ashlyn didn’t know what just hit her. She wiped the salt water from her face and just started laughing. She was so surprised but so excited at the same time. Ashlyn decided that splashing Ali wasn’t enough of a response so she decided to take it to the next level. Ashlyn walked over to Ali and picked her up. She carried her in her arms out until the water was up to her waist and just threw Ali into the water, but just as she went to throw Ali, Ali held onto her neck with all of her might. Ashlyn knew that she couldn’t pry Ali off and throw her without getting herself soaked, so she decided to take one for the team and just turn to her back and dunk both herself and Ali into the water. When the two girls were underwater, Ashlyn let go of Ali, but Ali didn’t let go of Ashlyn. Instead Ali decided that she was going to wrap her arms around Ashlyn’s neck and her legs around her torso. She wasn’t about to let Ashlyn win that easily. 

When Ashlyn was standing up, and Ali forcefully holding on, she just decided that she could do one of two things. She could walk farther into the water and try to shake Ali off, or she could walk back onto the beach and sit down with Ali on top of her. Ashlyn decided that it would be more fun to walk back towards their towels and see what Ali was going to do. 

Just as Ashlyn was about to sit down, Ali nuzzled her head into the nook of Ashlyn’s neck and then gently bit Ashlyn’s ear. Ali detached herself from Ashlyn before she even had a chance to react, and before Ashlyn could even say anything Ali said, “Looks like I wasn’t putting words into your mouth. From that reaction, you like getting bit.” 

Ashlyn just stood there grinning like a fool. She was completely shocked by everything that had just happened. Ali just laughed and wrapped herself in her towel. She was starting to get hungry, so she just started to walk to Ashlyn’s jeep. Ashlyn finally snapped out of it and followed Ali back to her jeep. 

“I was thinking of changing and grabbing a drink, you down?” Ashlyn asked Ali, hoping that she would say yes because she didn’t want this day to end. 

“Yeah, I’d love that.” 

“Sweet, I was thinking that we could either stop back at my house or at the shop to change before going to grab a drink. Sound good to you?” 

“Sounds good to me, as long as we head to your house, I don’t really feel like losing you to your job just yet.” Ali said with a smile.

“Deal.”

The ride to Ashlyn’s house was a little bit longer than normal due to traffic, but the two seemed not to care. They spend the entire ride talking about music and food. When they finally arrived to Ashlyn’s house, Ashlyn made sure that she was the first one to get out, and run around to the other side of the car to get Ali’s door. They then proceeded to walk into Ashlyn’s beach house, and Ali went straight to trying to find Ashlyn’s bedroom. 

“Hey, where’s your bedroom.” Ali called as she was turning down the hallway away from the front of the house. 

“Second floor, third door to the left. It’s all yours if that’s where you want to change!” Ashlyn yelled back and just started heading up to her guest bathroom. 

It wasn’t very long until Ashlyn had finished changing and getting ready for drinks so she decided to go see what was taking Ali so long to change. When Ashlyn walked into her bedroom she was pleasantly surprised. Ali had put on her jean shorts from earlier, but decided that she wasn’t exactly in the mood to wear one of her own shirts, instead she had gone through Ashlyn’s closet to find a shirt that she wanted to wear out. 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I kind of stole one of your shirts.” Ali said while pointing to the half buttoned shirt of Ashlyn’s that she was wearing.

“No problem, it looks better on you than it ever did on me.” Ashlyn said with a smile. 

“Well now that we are ready to go, we should probably leave before we get unready.” Ali said as she dragged the back of her hand across Ashlyn’s arm as she walked past her in the doorway. “Oh, and I hope you don’t mind, I kind of told some friends of mine that we were going to Atomic Surf.”

As the two of them walked back to Ashlyn’s jeep, Ashlyn sent Kelley a text. “Hey, headed to Atomic Surf with the girl from the shop. Get your ass down there.”   
“Oh, also, she is bringing some friends, so you might find a cute girl.”

“Okay, I’ll get a taxi, but you get to drive me home.” Kelley replied.

“Deal, now get there.”

After a short 10 minute car ride from Ashlyn’s beach house, the two of them finally arrived at Atomic Surf. Before Ashlyn can even turn the jeep off, Ali is already heading into the bar. Ashlyn is soon to follow. Once Ashlyn she walks over to the bartender and asks for a drink. She decided that she would hang back for a little while, let Ali enjoy her friends and wait for Kelley to show up. 

Kelley showed up about 5 minutes after Ashlyn and Ali.

“Hey” Kelley said to Ashlyn as she walked up to the bar.

“Hey, thanks for coming” 

“Anytime, you know I’d rarely ever say no to coming out for a drink. Where’s your date?”

“She’s right over there” Ashlyn said as she pointed to the group of 4 girls in the middle of the dance floor.

“And you are over here?”

“Yeah, I decided that I was going to play it cool and let her hang out with her friends” 

“Or you could buy her a drink and bring it to her… at least that’s what I would do.”

“Fine, if it makes you happy.”

“It would, and while you are buying drinks, want to buy me mine?” Kelley asked with a smile.

Ashlyn didn’t even bother responding she just got them all drinks. She handed one to Kelley and then headed off towards Ali and her friends. 

“Hey Ali” Ashlyn said while handing her a drink.

“Hey, thanks for the drink, you want to dance?” 

“Sure”

Ashlyn and Ali both put started to dance together. Ali was having a blast dancing and grinding on Ashlyn, while Ashlyn was being slightly awkward. Ashlyn didn’t really know any of Ali’s friends and didn’t know how they would react. After a few songs, Ashlyn and Ali had both finished their drinks and the awkwardness of their dancing had gone away. Ashlyn had gotten into the rhythm of the music and Ali’s hips. 

Ashlyn grabbed Ali by the hips and pulled her in close. She could tell that Ali was enjoying this because she immediately put her head back and rested it on Ashlyn’s shoulder and put her arms around Ashlyn’s head. Ali was running her hands across Ashlyn’s head, moving her body in sync with Ashlyn. Ashlyn took this as a good sign and decided now was a good time to lean in for a kiss. She waiting for Ali to lean her face toward her face, and just as Ali turned toward Ashlyn, Ali ran her hand from the back of Ashlyn’s head across the side of her face, motioning Ashlyn to turn into Ali. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Ashlyn moved her hand from Ali’s hip, running her hand softly up Ali’s side until it reached her face. Ashlyn softly and romantically grabbed Ali’s face and kissed her with an immense amount of passion. 

The kiss started out as a simple kiss of passion, and then the two of them really started getting into it. Ali got so into the kiss that she turned around, so that way her face was fully facing Ashlyn. They then started to make out, in the middle of the dance floor. The both of them were enjoying their little make out session, and neither one of them were happy when they were rudely interrupted. 

What the two didn’t realize was that Kelley had walked over towards them, and had been trying to subtly get their attention for the past minute. Kelley eventually gave up and knew exactly what she could say that would get Ashlyn’s attention. Kelley knew that this wasn’t the best thing to say to Ashlyn, because she could respond in a multitude of ways, but Kelley decided to go with it anyways, “Hey, Love birds! Get off the dance floor and get a fucking room!” 

The second Ashlyn heard somebody say that, without realizing who said it, she started to react. But before she fully reacted, she whispered into Ali’s ear, “I’ll be right back.” Then Ashlyn turned in the direction in which she believed the rude comment came from. She was pissed and was about give the person a piece of her mind when she noticed Kelley, laughing at her. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Ashlyn said while looking directly at Kelley.

“What?” Kelley said, trying to act as innocent as possible.

“You had to make that comment?”

“In matter of fact I did. I thought you were going to die. I hadn’t seen you breathe in quite some time…” Kelley couldn’t help but laugh before she could finish her sentence. “I didn’t know you could last that long.” 

“Fuck off man, and you do realize that this was basically your fault!”

“Yeah, not once did I tell you to suck face with her…. I just told you to buy her a drink.”

“It was basically implied with the look you gave me.”

“Fine, whatever, you are right. But that’s not the reason why I ended your little make out session. I kind of found something that I thought you might be interested in seeing….”

Ashlyn just gave Kelley an annoyed look and walked over towards Ali.

“Hey, you remember my friend Kelley from the shop right?” 

“Yeah, she seemed cool.”

“Well, she kind of needs my help, are you okay here with your friends?”

“Yeah, as long as you come back to me, and we can finish what we started.”

“Wouldn’t want it any other way.” Ashlyn said with a cute smirk and a wink. 

Ashlyn walked back over to Kelley, and the two of them started to walk towards Kelley’s finding. As the two girls walked passed the bar, Ashlyn couldn’t help but order a drink. She knew that whatever Kelley was about to show her, was defiantly going to deserve a drink. Once Ashlyn got her drink, the two of them continued to head over there. As the two of them approached Kelley’s findings, Ashlyn almost dropped her drink.

“Tobin!?!?!” They both said loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Tobin is doing at the bar? 
> 
> Anything that you guys want to see happen? Should I add some smut or keep it semi-clean?!?


	6. Let the games begin

Tobin jumped from her seat, knocking the girl that she was making out with off of her lap. Tobin was extremely startled and nervous because she didn’t know what her friends were going to think. She nervously started to talk, “Hey guys, what are you doing here? Can I get you a drink? Anything you want, it’s …”

Before Tobin could finish her sentence, Ashlyn cut her off. “Tobin you can’t talk your way out of this one.”   
“Who is the girl?” Kelley asked. 

Tobin tried to avoid answering the question, but she knew that she could only stall for so long before Ashlyn would walk over to the girl and find out for herself. Tobin decided that having Ashlyn walk over to the girl was the worst of the two options so she decided to tell them who she is. 

“Her name is Alex. We met tonight and we just really hit it off. I have to get her number by the end of the night, so Ashlyn I may need your help!” 

“Really, you think you are going to need my help? Clearly you are doing just fine on you own….”

“Tobin, are you going to bring her over here so we can meet her? Just tell her that we are all going to go dance!” Kelley said excitedly.

Tobin nodded and started walking over towards Alex. She grabbed Alex and they started heading towards Ashlyn and Kelley. The closer that Alex got to Kelley, the more the two of them started to recognized each other. Once Tobin and Alex got to Ashlyn and Kelley, Ashlyn couldn’t help but start laughing at the current situation. 

“What’s so funny there Ashlyn.” Tobin asked. 

“Why don’t you ask one of the other two?” Ashlyn said with a huge smile. 

Kelley and Alex just stared at each other, trying to decide which one of them is going to tell Tobin what happened between them. Kelley decided that it would probably be best if she was the one to tell Tobin.

“Tobin, don’t get mad…but Alex and I have already met. We kinda sorta met the other night here and danced and had a good time. But nothing happened.” 

“Small world, hopefully this isn’t awkward for you two, but I really want to dance. You guys are more than welcome to join me.”

Tobin started walking over to the dance floor and everybody else started to follow. Alex ran towards Tobin and grabbed her hand and the two of them went straight to the dance floor. They started dancing together. Ashlyn and Kelley followed behind them and started to dance together. The group of them were all laughing and having a great slide. They were all dancing with each other and singing at the top of their lungs to every song that comes on. As all the girls were singing and dancing, Ali decided that her friends should join Ashlyn and her friends. 

As Ali and her friends joined the others, things started to get heated between Ali and Ashlyn. Ali started out dancing on one of her friends. They were dancing close together, their chests were touching, arms wrapped around each other moving up and down each other’s backs. Ali was staring at Ashlyn when she turned towards her friend and wrapped her hands lightly around her head while spinning around so that way her back was up against her friend’s stomach. Ali kept her gaze on Ashlyn as she started to grind up on her friend while still keeping her hands around her friends head. Ashlyn looked over at the girl that Ali was dancing on and couldn’t help but get slightly jealous. Ashlyn knew that they were just friends, but she didn’t know if they were ever more than that, and she wasn’t about to find out. 

Ashlyn had decided that enough was enough, and started to make her way over to Ali. Kelley knew exactly what Ashlyn was about to do, and she was excited. She knew that Ashlyn was not about to let Ali get away with trying to be a tease. Ashlyn knew exactly how to tease back, but in a bigger and better way. Once Ashlyn got to Ali, she grabbed Ali’s hand off of her friends head and gently spun Ali around. Ali spun right off of her friend and into Ashlyn’s arms. Ashlyn had Ali’s arms crossed against her body, while they started to sway back and forth to the rhythm, of the music. Ashlyn was being the lead, and Ali wasn’t about to complain. She loved being in Ashlyn’s embrace just as much as Ashlyn loved embracing her. They danced like that for a few songs, until Ashlyn spun Ali around one last time to place them face to face. 

As the music continued and started getting more and more upbeat, Ashlyn took one of Ali’s hands and wrapped it on the back of her head, running Ali’s fingers through her hand. Ashlyn then released Ali’s hand, and ran her own hand down Ali’s arm and to her hip. She moved her other hand down from Ali’s waist to her other hip. The two of them stood there, grinding in sync of each other and the music. As the songs beat got faster, the closer Ashlyn pulled Ali into her. 

“Kiss me.” Ali whispered seductively into Ashlyn’s ear. 

Ashlyn did as she was told and kissed Ali. Ashlyn kissed her with more passion and heat that their kiss from earlier in the evening. Ashlyn noticed that Ali was begging her to turn this kiss into a quick make out session, but Ashlyn denied her. Instead Ashlyn pulled just slightly away from Ali’s lips. They were close enough to feel each other’s breath on their lips. Ashlyn looked into Ali’s eyes, and knew that she was begging for more. Ashlyn winked at Ali, then softly nibbled on her bottom lip, and slowly started kiss from her lip across her jaw towards her neck. As Ashlyn’s soft kisses started to near the underside of Ali’s neck, Ali couldn’t help but to let out a soft moan. Ashlyn couldn’t help but to smile under her kisses and knew that her job was done. She had just succeeded at out teasing Ali.


	7. That Night

“Hey, I’m going to go grab a drink. Do you want me to grab you one?” Ashlyn asked Ali as she started to pull away.

“Yeah, I’d love a drink”

Ashlyn started heading over to the bar and Kelley decided that she was going to join her. 

“Ash, what the fuck was that?” 

“Nothing, just a little payback.”

“So your payback looks like you want to fuck her right here on the dance floor?”

“All well, it was worth it.”

“Are you at least going to take her back to your place?”

“Yeah, I was planning on inviting her over.”

“Good, otherwise you’d be a douche…and I say that will love.”

“I can really feel the love here girl.” 

“Hey, I’m not the one playing games!?”

“I’m not playing games; at least I got my girl.” 

“I do get to see her tomorrow!”

“True, but aren’t you getting up at the ass crack of dawn to see her?”

“Okay more like 6am…”

“That’s still really early for a first date”

“I know, but maybe she’s worth it!”

“Okay, fine. But if she is, we will have to go on a double date!”

“Deal!”

The two of them just smiled and laughed at each other and headed back to their friends, drinks in hand. 

Ashlyn was starting to get tired, and decided that she is about ready to head out. She looked over to Kelley and without even speaking got the look saying that Kelley is ready to head out also. Ashlyn knew that they were ready to go, but wanted to make sure that Ali is good too. Ashlyn really wanted Ali to say that she is tired and wanted to go home with her, but she totally understood if Ali said no.

“Hey pretty lady.” Ashlyn said to Ali.

“Hey you!” Ali said and kissed Ashlyn on the cheek.  
“I’m heading out, and I was wondering if you’d care to join me?”

“I’d love to.” Ali said with the biggest grin Ashlyn had ever seen. 

“Okay, I’ll go pull my jeep around while you get your things?”

Ashlyn and Kelley headed outside while Ali said by to her friends and got her things. Kelley did even think twice about where she was going to sit. She went straight for the back seat, so that way Ali could sit next to Ashlyn. 

Ali got right into the jeep and the three of them headed towards Kelley’s house. They all talked about the night, but they didn’t really talk about anything specific. Kelley didn’t want to know many details about Ashlyn and Ali and the two of them didn’t really want to tell. The three of them drove for a short time before arriving at Kelley’s house.

“Thanks for the ride Ash, great seeing you again Ali.” Kelley said as she stepped out of the jeep and headed up to her house.

“Anytime.” Ashlyn said.

“Great seeing you too.” Ali said.

Ashlyn pulled out of Kelley’s driveway and started heading back home. Ashlyn decided that she wanted to go the more scenic route home. She was simply enjoying her time with Ali. They didn’t need to be talking or making out for Ashlyn to enjoy her presence. The two of them drove in silence along the scenic back roads, just enjoying the view. 

Once they got home, Ashlyn made sure to open Ali’s door and make sure she carried anything of Ali’s. The two of them walked in silence into the house, but the second Ali got into the house, she couldn’t keep silent anymore. 

When Ali got inside, she took in everything that she had missed before. She walked to the back balcony of the house. As she opened the sliders she noticed just how close Ashlyn truly lived to the water. The water was maybe 100 feet from the balcony. Ali just stood in the dark, taking in the sea breeze and the fresh air. She felt so comfortable at Ashlyn’s house this time. She felt welcomed in a way that she didn’t when they were there earlier in the day. This time, Ashlyn invited her to stay the night, and actually hang out. Earlier she felt like she wasn’t fully invited, she was just there so that way the date could continue. 

Ashlyn noticed that Ali was still out on the balcony, so she grabbed her sweatshirt off of the couch and headed outside. She didn’t say anything as she walked outside. She went over to Ali, hung the sweatshirt over the balcony railing and wrapped her arms around Ali’s body, both keeping Ali warm and close. 

The two of them just stood there in silence enjoying each other’s company and the silence. After a little while of watching the waves come up on the beach, Ashlyn decided that she was going to walk out towards the water. 

Ashlyn had no intentions of going in the water, but she did want to get away from the brightness of the house. She walked down from the balcony onto the wooden walkway that leads to the beach. When she got to the steps at the end of the walkway, she sat down, and hoped that Ali would follow her. Ashlyn didn’t have to wait long until Ali came over and sat next to Ashlyn. This time Ali didn’t need Ashlyn to keep her warm; instead she just wore the sweatshirt.

Ali was the first one to break the silence. As she sat down next to Ashlyn and nuzzled her head onto Ashlyns’ shoulder, she said, “I don’t know how you can ever want to leave your house when this is your back yard.” 

“Somedays I don’t. I just come down here and sit for hours. I let the world slip away and just relax.” 

“That sounds amazing.” 

“Just wait until the morning, watching the sunrise is one of the most peaceful things I’ve ever witnessed.” 

“I’d love that!”

“It’s defiantly something worth waking up for. And speaking of waking up, I think it’s about time that I head in for the night. Care to join me?”

“I’d be delighted.”

Ashlyn was the first one to stand up, lending a hand to Ali as she got up. The two of them walked hand in hand back up the house. Ashlyn told Ali to head up to her bedroom, and she was just going to quickly lock up before heading upstairs for the night. 

Ali headed upstairs, but she made sure to take note to how cute Ashlyn was being. The night didn’t seem like any typical end of a date night. There was no rush to head up to the bedroom and get busy, instead there seemed to be little interest. 

Ashlyn got upstairs and noticed Ali sitting on her bed, still in her clothing from the day. She was surprised that Ali hadn’t raided her closet for some shorts and a T-shirt. So she decided that she was going to change that. She offered her a few of her different T-shirts and some of her basketball shorts. Ali didn’t bother with the shorts, just took one Ashlyns oversized shirts and headed to the en suite to change. Ali walked out shortly after wearing nothing but Ashlyns T-shirt.  
Ashlyn’s heart skipped a beat when she saw Ali wearing her shirt. She didn’t think it was possible for somebody to look so beautiful wearing a simple T-shirt. Ashlyn quickly snapped out of it once she noticed that she was beginning to stare. She offered Ali a side of the bed and the both of them go in. 

Ashlyn noticed that there was no real awkwardness to the situation. Ali got into bed and immediately curled up onto her chest. Ali had no problem making herself feel at home on Ashlyn’s bed, and she loved it. Ashlyn had a feeling that the two of them were on the same comfort level, and that to her, was an amazing feeling. Ashlyn leaded over and gave Ali a soft kiss on the top of her head. Just soft enough to let Ali know that she was glad that she was there and that she had a great day. 

“I had a great time today, I am really glad I went down to your shop.” Ali said as she turned her head to look at Ashlyn. 

“Me too, I had a blast today. Defiantly the best date I’ve been on in a while.”

“You thought that was a date?”

“Well I’d like to hope it was.” 

“Good, because I was hoping it was a date.”

Ashlyn couldn’t help but smile when Ali said that. “I’m glad that you thought it was a date. But I’m sorry if this isn’t the ending that you were hoping for.”

“Actually, this is perfect.” 

The two of them just continued to lay there in silence. They had both enjoyed themselves so much that they didn’t care if they ended the night with sex. It didn’t take long for the two of them to fall asleep. After all it had been a long day for the two of them, and they were planning on waking up early to watch the sunrise.


	8. The morning after

It was about 5:30 am when Ashlyn woke up. She knew that the sunrise was happening around 6:10 and she wanted to make sure that everything was perfect. She tried her hardest to get out of bed without waking Ali, but that was extremely difficult. During the night, Ali had curled her body up next to Ashlyn. Ali had an arm and leg covering Ashlyn, making it harder for Ashlyn to sneak away. 

When Ashlyn finally made it downstairs she put on a pot of coffee and started looking through the cabinets to find something nice to make for breakfast. Ashlyn found some pancake mix and decided that would be a great breakfast to eat with the sunrise. She headed to the fridge to get the ingredients when she noticed that she had a bunch of fresh fruit and decided that would work great as a side. 

As the coffee was brewing, Ashlyn was cooking away. She made plenty of pancakes, enough to feed the two of them and then some more. She made regular pancakes, fresh strawberry pancakes, blueberry pancakes, banana pancakes and chocolate chip pancakes. She also got out an array of different sauces. She made sure that Ali had as many options as possible. Ashlyn wanted everything to be perfect and romantic. She truly believed that Ali deserved to have a perfect morning, especially after they had such an amazing day yesterday.

With the smell of fresh coffee and pancakes filing the house, Ashlyn headed upstairs to wake up Ali. Ashlyn knew that she had about 10 minutes to get Ali out of bed and downstairs before sunrise. She didn’t know how easy it was going to be to wake up Ali, but she was prepared for the worst. Ashlyn knew that it was probably smartest to go with the sweet and gentle approach first. Ashlyn slowly rejoined Ali in bed, and curled up next to Ali. Kissing Ali softly on the forehead to start the waking up process. Ashlyn started out soft and quick, but the kisses started to change quick when she noticed Ali hadn’t even started to wake up. The kisses started to become longer with slightly more pressure. Ashlyn was trying to make her presence more known, without being that disruptive to Ali’s sleep.

The kisses weren’t working, so Ashlyn decided that the next best thing would be to softly rock Ali. Trying to get her to wake up without being forceful, and this seemed to work much better. Ali started to open her eyes. Ashlyn kissed her and waited for Ali to wake up a bit more before she took her downstairs. 

Ali was beginning to sit up when Ashlyn told her that breakfast was ready. Ashlyn got back out of bed, headed downstairs to start bringing the food out to the table that she had on the balcony. By the time that Ali had gotten down stairs, everything was set up. Ashlyn had placed a platter full off the freshly made pancakes in the center of the table. On one side there was an array of syrups and on the other a small bowl of fresh fruit. There were two place settings, each with their own cup of coffee, cream and sugar sitting next to the syrups on the table. 

“Morning babe,” slipped out of Ashlyns mouth as they both sat down for breakfast. Ashlyn hoped that Ali didn’t notice her slip. 

“Morning.” 

“Did you sleep well?” Ashlyn tried to continue the conversation, hoping that she wouldn’t have to explain herself. 

“Slept great, you have a really comfy bed!” 

They continued to eat their breakfast in silence, taking in the raw beauty that was the sunset. The sound of the waves crashing on the rocks, and the sea breeze made for a very peaceful morning. After they finished their breakfast Ali helped Ashlyn clean up and then headed home. 

Ashlyn realized that she still had a few hours before she needed to even think about heading to work so she sat down in front of the TV and started catching up on some old shows. She didn’t last more than 10 minutes before passing out.   
An hour pass by and Ashlyn wakes up in a panic. Thinking that she has over slept and would be late to work, she runs upstairs and changes into something more suitable for the shop. Once she is changed and ready to go, she realizes that she isn’t actually late. She instead is still early. Ashlyn takes a breath and heads back downstairs, and makes sure that she has everything she needs for the day. 

There is no need for coffee today when Ashlyn heads to work because she has already had a couple cups and she knows that if she has any more she will have a midday crash. 

Ashlyn gets to the shop before Kelley, and can’t help but laugh. Kelley should have been at work at least 10 minutes before opening at 8, and her date should be over by now. Ashlyn knew that she could use this to tease Kelley with when she finally arrives. “Well, well, well, I see that somebody finally decided to show up for work today.” Ashlyn said with a playful smirk.

“Don’t even go there, it was a long morning.” 

“Haha, what did she do, spend the entire morning running away from you?”

“You wish. That’s not exactly what happened.”

“Okay, then feel free to correct me.”

“Ugh, fine. We met up by the fields and ran up to the schools and then headed to the beach. Everything was going fine. We actually pace each other really well. It was actually quite nice. But anyways, when we got to the beach she tripped on the sand and ended up falling on top of me. She lifted herself off of me, and there was a pause…. Oh yeah and then we continued down the beach. After we went down the beach we headed back to my house to shower. I showered in my room, she showered in the guest room… and then she headed out and I got ready for work… now I am here.” 

“She fell on you? There was a pause? Explain.”

“She fell on me. Started to lift her body off of mine, and she stopped when her face was inches away from mine. She held it there for a few seconds then continued to get off of me…”

“Am I sensing some sexual tension?!?!” Ashly said with a smug face. 

“Yeah….there was some of that…..” 

“Wait, there was more sexual tension?”

“Well…we… kind of cut that tension at one point…”

“You dirty girl. Did you sleep with her?”

“NO!”  
“Then how did you cut the tension?”

“Well we kind of kissed….”

“Really, you tried to leave out that tiny detail?”

“I was hoping that you wouldn’t notice.”

“Dumbass, you really thought I would miss that?”

“Yeah I did”

“Okay, enough stalling. SPILL!”

“Fine. We kissed. Once…well twice…maybe a lot.”

“Really, I need more than that.”

“Ugh, you are so annoying. After I got out of the shower, I walked into the guest room, thinking that she was dressed, turns out she was in the process of getting dressed…She had her pants on… and her bra. She just hadn’t exactly put her shirt on yet. Then…um… we started slowly walking towards each other. We stood in face to face for a moment, and then she pulled me in for a kiss. One kiss turned into two, and then we kind of ended up making out on the guest bed for a little bit….”

“Hot damn, and you only made out?”

“Yes, I am not that person…”

“Bullshit, you totally would, and you know it.”

“Fine, you’re right.” 

“Thanks! I always am!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about Kelley's little running date??   
> What do you guys want to see happen between characters?


	9. Sleepover

Ashlyn and Kelley continued to through the day, not paying much attention to what time it was. They were really busy with rentals and lessons, that they didn’t even realize that it was time to close up the shop and head out. They were both really excited that they could finally head home and just relax after both having a long day. 

After Ashlyn and Kelley locked up, Ashlyn received a text from Ali, “Hey, I was thinking of staying in tonight and watching a movie, want to join me?”

“Of course, let me run home real quick and then I’ll head over.”  
“I guess you could do that, or you could come straight to my house. Your choice…”

Ashlyn knew that she didn’t really have an option, mainly because she just wanted to be with her as soon as she could, but she thought she’d make that less obvious, “Yeah, but I should probably shower and change before seeing you.” 

“Or, you could just shower here.”

“I could, but what is in it for me?”

“Well, I’ll be here. Oh and I need to shower too, so if you come here, I’ll make sure to save you some hot water.”

“Oh wow, I feel honored. You will save me some hot water.”

“Yeah, but there is no guarantee! So you better hurry.”

“Well in that case, I guess I’ll have to come over, for the hot water…”

Ashlyn hopped into her jeep, said bye to Kelley, and headed over to Ali’s house. She drove as quickly as possible. Once she got there she was surprised to see Ali already walking to her jeep to greet her. 

Before Ashlyn could even say hello, Ali greeted her with a soft kiss on the cheek. 

Ashlyn couldn’t help but to smile, “I think I could get use to that type of greeting.” 

“Oh, well lucky for you, that is just the beginning.”

Ashlyn laughed and grabbed Ali by the small of her back and pulled her close and gave her a short but passionate kiss before heading towards the house. 

Once the two of them got inside, Ali led Ashlyn straight up to the master bath. She made sure she got out a nice and warm towel for Ashlyn, and even got her a T-shirt and some sweats to change into once she was done showering. “I think there should be plenty of hot water for you!” Ali said with a wink as she started to walk out of the bathroom.

Ashlyn turned on the shower and started to undress. Once the water was warm enough for Ashlyn she got into the shower and started to wash off. As Ashlyn was shampooing her hair she was happily surprised when she felt Ali’s arms wrap around her body. 

Ashlyn turned around to face Ali and gave her a quick kiss, “I guess you really did leave me plenty of hot water.” 

“I thought I’d make sure it was extra hot just for you.”

Ashlyn grabbed Ali by the small of her back and pulled her close, so that way they were both under the water. She just stood there, looking into Ali’s eyes before kissing her. The kiss started out soft and slow, but slowly started to heat up. Ali stepped backwards so that way her back was against the shower wall, and Ashlyn stepped forward with her their lips never separated. Ali pulled Ashlyn as close to her as possible, trying to get as close to her as she could. As their kiss got more intense, they both started to let out soft moans. Ashlyn started to move her hands from the small of Ali’s back to her ass, causing Ali to lose her balance and slip forwards into Ashlyn. Ashlyn caught herself before the both of them fell, and just started laughing. 

Ashlyn and Ali couldn’t stop laughing to the point they ended the shower early. Ashlyn finished washing off, and they got out. They helped each other dry off, and then proceeded to get dressed and head down stairs. Once they got downstairs they put on a movie and cuddled on the couch. As the movie was playing, Ashlyn got a cute idea from movie, they should go on a double date. 

“Hey, would you be interested in going on a double date?!?” 

“Yeah, sure. Who did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking we could go with Kelley and this girl she went out with this morning.” 

“Awe yea that sounds like fun. You are in charge of planning this, and it better be good.” Ali kissed Ashlyn on the cheek and nuzzled into her shoulder. 

Ashlyn grabbed her phone and texted Kelley, “Friday, 7:30pm we are going on a double date to the carnival on the pier. Bring that girl you went on a run with. You have no choice. You two are coming. Make it happen!” 

Ashlyn didn’t even bother waiting for a response; she tossed her phone to the side and started to cuddle Ali. Ali was tired of sitting and cuddling so she nudged Ashlyn to lay down behind her so that way she could be a little spoon while the watched the movie. Not even 10 minutes pass by, and both Ashlyn and Ali are passed out cuddling while watching a movie. 

The movie has long since ended and Ali starts to realize that they fell asleep on the couch. She leans over to softly wake Ashlyn up, and invite her upstairs. Ashlyn wasn’t in any mood to move, so Ali started to walk upstairs. As Ali was walking upstairs to her bedroom, she took off her shirt and threw it onto the couch where Ashlyn was trying to sleep. Her shirt landed right on Ashlyns head, it took her a moment to realize what it was, but once she noticed she headed straight upstairs after Ali. 

The two of them got upstairs and into Ali’s bed, and before the two of them could do anything, they both passed out. 

The next morning Ali was the first one to wake up, and she made them coffee. They both sat and peacefully sipped on their coffees enjoying each other’s company. It finally came time for Ashlyn to get ready to head out. 

“Looks like it’s time for me to head out. Guess the next time I will be seeing your beautiful face is when I pick you up for this double date!?”

“Sadly I won’t get to see you before. I’m already excited though.”

“See you on Friday.”

“Bye ba…” Ali caught herself before finishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the best. I've been dealing with some things. The next chapter will def be a lot better. It's the double date. It should be interesting.


	10. Double Time

It’s finally Friday and Ashlyn and Kelley are both excited for their double date. Ashlyn made sure she planned it in a way where she could spend time with Kelley and her date, but also spend some alone time with Ali. Ashlyn had made a plan to meet Kelley and her date at the pier, that way she could start the date with a little alone time before continuing on with Kelley. 

7:00pm rolls around and Ashlyn is at Ali’s house. Ashlyn knocks on Ali’s door, takes a step back and patiently waits for Ali to open the door. When Ali opens the door, Ashlyn gives her a soft kiss on her cheek and pulls out the bouquet of red roses from behind her back. Ali takes the roses from her hand and the two go inside to put the flowers in a vase. Ali places the flowers in the center of her kitchen island, and the two of them head out the door. 

The entire car ride to the pier consisted of Ali asking questions about their date and Ashlyn doing her best to avoid answering them. Ashlyn knew that she couldn’t keep the secret for long, but she made sure she did her best to keep as much of the date a surprise as she could. After a few minutes of driving, Ali started to piece together where they were going. Once she started to figure it out, she stopped asking questions. She knew that the date was going to be cute, and decided that she wanted it to be a surprise. 

The two of them finally park at the pier and head into the carnival. Ashlyn pays for the tickets in, and they head straight for the Ferris wheel. Ashlyn knows how much Ali loves Ferris wheels, and knew that would be the perfect location to start their date. Ashlyn hated the idea of going on the Ferris wheel, but sucked it up; because she knew that it would be picture perfect for watching the sunset over the pier. 

There was no wait for getting onto the Ferris wheel. The two got right on, and sat across from each other. Ali could tell that Ashlyn was nervous, so she reached over and grabbed her hand. Ashlyn smiled and squeezed her hand. Ali knew how much Ashlyn hated the Ferris wheel, and wanted her to know how much she appreciated it, “Thank you for taking me here. This is stunning.” 

“Anything for you.” Ashlyn said while leaning forward to kiss Ali. As Ashlyn started leaning forward, she could feel the seat rock, causing her to panic and lean back in her seat before she had the chance to kiss Ali. 

Ali just looked at Ashlyn and couldn’t help but giggle. She gave Ashlyn a look that told her everything was going to be okay and they could save their kiss until they were on solid ground. 

The Ferris wheel kept on moving until the two of them reached the top, when they promptly stopped. Ashlyn started to freak out a little bit, until she realized that the stop was all part of the ride. There weren’t enough other people on the ride to make the ride stop much before they had reached the top. As the two of them were stopped at the top, Ashlyn could help but be proud of herself. She was sitting across from one of the most beautiful girls she had ever met, looking at the most incredible sunset she had ever witnessed. She couldn’t help but think about how romantic and memorable this moment was going to be. A huge smile came across her face, and Ali couldn’t help but to notice and smile too. 

The rest of the ride down went smoothly. Ashlyn didn’t have any major freak outs and Ali got to enjoy one of her favorite classic carnival rides. After they got off of the ride, the two of them headed over to the carnival entrance. It was a little before 7:30, and they should be seeing Kelley and her date at any minute. 

Without even noticing Kelley and her date snuck up on Ashlyn and Ali. The two of them jumped when they heard Kelley’s voice, “I can’t believe that you talked me into this double date…” 

“Yeah, you seemed so upset…” Ashlyn jokes as she notices Kelley’s arm wrapped around Hopes shoulders. 

Hope has Kelley’s hand in her hand as she starts running towards the games with a huge smile on her face. Ashlyn and Ali do their best to stay close behind, but they are enjoying their alone time all while watching Kelley and Hope interact.

“I absolutely love the sports games!” Hope says as she points to the soccer game. 

“Let’s go play, maybe I can win you something!” Kelley says with a smile.

Kelley walks towards the soccer game. She hands over a dollar and receives the soccer ball. The rule of the game was simple. One dollar was one shot, five dollars was three shots. The object of the game was to shot the ball into one of the five openings in the net. There was an opening on all four corners and one between the goal keeps legs. Kelley looked at goal, and had a target set in her mind. She was going to aim for the bottom center opening, simple, but she was wrong. 

Kelley placed the ball down in the near center. She took a few steps backwards; made sure she had lined up her and then shot the ball. It was a soft shot, but it was enough to reach the net. It missed the center opening by a few inches. 

“Ahh, so close!” 

Kelley decided that she was going to try again. This time instead of giving the women a dollar she gave her five. This way she had three chances instead of one chance to win Hope a stuffed bear, and if she scores two or more, she gets a giant stuffed bear.   
Kelley gets the first ball. Lines it up, backs up and takes her shot. It goes straight to into the bottom right corner. “YES!” Kelley says with a big smile!

The game woman tells Kelley, “You now have the option, you can take the small bear, or you can shot again and try to win the large bear!” 

Kelley decides that she is going to test her luck and try for the larger bear. She gets the second ball and lines it up. She shoots, and the ball flies straight forward and hits the goalie in the stomach. She knows she has one more chance to win a large bear, or lose it all. Kelley takes her third and final ball, places it in the center and steps back. She shoots the ball, aiming for the hole between the goal keeper’s legs. 

“Please go in, please go in…” Kelley kept thinking to herself. 

Kelley watched as the ball curved slightly to the left, looking like she was going to miss her target all together. The ball continued to curve to the left, but it curved just enough that it curved right into the hole on the bottom left. 

“Here is your prize,” The woman said as she handed Kelley a large brown stuffed bear. 

Kelley walks over to Hope with the giant stuffed bear behind her back. Hope just started to laugh as she sees Kelley trying to hide the bear behind her.

“Hey there pretty lady,” Kelley said to Hope with a large smile on her face.

“Hey there,”

“I won you something,” Kelley pulled out the giant bear from behind her back and handed it to Hope. 

“Thank you!” Hope said as she leaned in to give Kelley a soft kiss. The soft kiss quickly turned into a more passionate kiss that was broken up every time that Hope smiled. 

Ashlyn and Ali couldn’t help but laugh when the noticed Hope smiling randomly. They thought it was one of the cutest things that could be happening on their second date. The two of them decided that they were going to show them up. 

Ashlyn walked over towards the baseball game, and buys a single pitch. Ashlyn knew this game very well. The object of the game was to guess how fast her pitch was, if she got the pitch within 5 miles she won a small stuffed animal, and if she guessed the pitch correctly, she won a large stuffed animal. Ashlyn got her baseball, and said the first number that came into her head, “62”. Ashlyn wound up her pitch and tossed the ball with all her might. 

“62 miles per hour” the woman said.

“Hey, babe, come here and pick out any stuffed animal that you want.” Ashlyn said motioning for Ali to come over. 

Ali came running over to Ashlyn and pointed to giant stuffed dinosaur. “Thanks babe!” Ali said with a wink and a kiss on the cheek. 

Hope and Kelley didn’t even notice Ashlyn and Ali winning a large dinosaur, they were too caught up in each other to even care what was going on around them. Once Kelley and Hope snapped out of their little love fest, they walked over towards Ashlyn and Ali. 

“Hey guys, do you want to head towards the giant rollercoasters?”

“Sure” Ashlyn and Ali said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas on what else they should do on the date?


	11. The Beta

On their way to the roller coasters, Ashlyn and Kelley both noticed the dreaded ring toss game. Both knowing that it’s nearly impossible to win, they walked over to it anyways and handed the man $5. 

“Loser has to buy the other couple a round of drinks later.” Ashlyn said to Kelley as they both got their rings.

“Deal! You better get ready to buy some drinks.” Kelley said as she tossed her first ring. 

Kelley was so close to getting a ring on a bottle, but it bounced off at the lasts second. Ashlyn tossed her first ring, and missed completely. Kelley laughed thinking this was going to be easy as long as she threw her ring a little bit softer than her last throw. Her second throw didn’t go nearly as well as she planned, she threw it to softly and it didn’t even reach the board. The two of them continued back and forth throwing rings, until they were both down to their final ones with everything still on the line. Now both of them were more concerned with impressing their dates than buying the other one a drink. Kelley and Ashlyn both looked at each other nodded and tossed their rings. While their rings were in the air, they collided, causing them to fall in their place. Kelley’s ring fell down in between the cracks of two bottles while Ashlyns bounced off the top of one bottle and landed perfectly on another bottle.

“Ha! I win Kelley, hope you are ready to buy some drinks!” Ashlyn chuckled.

The group started to walk away when the game clerk called over to Ashlyn.

“Excuse me miss, but you forgot to collect your prize!” He yelled as the four of them were walking away. 

Ashlyn walked over to the man and collected her prize. To her delight, she had just won a small beta fish. 

“What did you win babe?” Ali said as Ashlyn rejoined the group.

“I won a beta fish, I can’t wait to get him home get him a bigger container!” 

“What are you going to name him?” Kelley asked as they all headed to the rollercoasters.

“I have no clue, I was hoping Ali could help me come up with a good name.” 

“I guess we will have to wait, no good names are coming to me just yet!” 

The group continued over to the first rollercoaster they found and got into line. As it worked out, Kelley and Hope got onto one train while Ashlyn and Ali had to wait for the next one. Neither couple seemed to mind much, they were happy for the alone time, no matter how fast it may go by.   
“Are you having fun yet on our date?” Ashlyn asked Ali as they watched Hope and Kelley leave on the roller coaster. 

“Yes, I am having a blast. I had no clue I was going on a date with such a winner.” 

“I guess I am just lucky,” Ashlyn said with a smirk as she went to kiss Ali. 

“Finally, a real kiss!” Ali said with a smile

“Oh I’m sorry, I was too busy winning you a dinosaur and a fish to kiss you! I guess I can just keep them both if you don’t want them…” Ashlyn teased.

“Nope, I think I should get all of them” Ali said in her cutest voice. 

“You are lucky you are cute!”


	12. Hazel

After Ashlyn and Ali went on the rollercoaster, they headed over to the edge of the pier to look out over the ocean. Kelley and Hope decided that they were going to go back and try to win some more prizes. Ashlyn couldn’t help but be happy that she was going to get some more alone time with Ali. 

“So, what are you thinking of naming your new fish?” Ashlyn asked Ali with a cocky grin. 

“I’m thinking of naming him Hazel, because he reminds me of your eyes.” 

Ashlyn couldn’t help but blush, she was surprised to know that Ali noticed details like eye color and would even consider naming her fish after her. 

“Aww thanks, that’s so thoughtful.” Ashlyn said as she started to grab Ali at her hips, slowly pulling her closer. 

Ali felt Ashlyn start to pull her closer and went with her. Putting her new fish and dinosaur on the railing and letting Ashlyn pull her closer. 

Ashlyn pulled Ali so they are no standing face to face, Ashlyns hands went from being placed on Ali’s hips to wrapped around the small of her back. Ashlyn looked deep into Ali’s eyes and went in for a soft yet passionate kiss. The kiss slowly went from being soft and passionate to a hot and heavy make out session. Ashlyn slowly started to move one of her hands to Ali’s butt while she moved the other had up to the small of Ali’s neck. Ali took her hands and started to move her hands around the back of Ashlyns pants, rubbing her fingers on her bare skin right under her boxers. 

Right as things started to drift towards needing to get a room, Kelley and Hope headed over towards the happy duo. 

“Eww! Go get a room!” Kelley yelled teasingly, startling both Ashlyn and Ali. 

Ashlyn just gave Kelley a look, and went in to give Ali one final kiss before they joined the others. 

Ashlyn could tell that Ali wanted to head back to her house, so she gave Kelley one final look and they four of them headed to the cars. 

“It was great seeing you both again” Ali said as she grabbed Ashlyns hand started to head towards the car. 

“You too,” Kelley said as they headed in the opposite direction. 

Ashlyn and Ali headed back to Ashlyn’s car, and started heading back to Ashlyns house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just how much smutt should i put into to the next chapter? Hmmm


	13. The Big Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of smut, enjoy ;)

Once they were back at Ashlyns house, Ashlyn scrambled to find some container to put Hazel into. Rummaging through her house, she found an almost empty Jack Daniels bottle. Ashlyn poured the Jack into two glasses, and then washed out the bottle. Ali walked over and just laughed. 

“Of course this is what you find for a ‘fish bowl’” Ali said with a smile. 

“It’s all I could find, but at least we get a drink out of it!” Ashlyn said as she traded Ali the fish for her drink. 

After Ashlyn put Hazel into his new home, Ashlyn grabbed Ali’s hand and headed over to the couch. The two sat down on the couch, Ali sitting down next to Ashlyn putting her legs over her. Ashlyn put her free hand on Ali’s upper thigh, slowly caressing her, while Ali put her free hand on the small of Ashlyns neck, lightly playing with her neck and her hair. 

“I hope you enjoyed out little adventure tonight.” Ashlyn said to Ali. 

“I had a blast, I wasn’t expecting you to win me anything!” 

“Honestly, I wasn’t expecting to win anything either, I figured I was going to make a fool of myself and then I’d get some pity kisses.” Ashlyn said with a cute smirk. 

“Oh trust me, you will be getting much more than pity kisses!” Ali said as she finished her drink and moved in to give Ashlyn a kiss, but moved away at the last second, teasing Ashlyn. 

“Going to tease me now?” Ashlyn said as she dropped her glass to the ground spilling the last of her whisky and flipped Ali onto her back on the couch. 

Ashlyn grabbed Ali by her wrists above her head and slowly started to kiss her neck. Slowly moving from the top of her neck, down towards her collarbone, slowly and softly kissing every inch of skin. Making Ali let out soft low moans, trying to break free from Ashlyns grip with each kiss. Ashlyn keep her grip on Ali, making her struggle more, which only caused the two of them to be turned on even more. As Ashlyn was kissing Ali’s neck, Ali bit Ashlyns ear, causing Ashlyn to loosen her grip on Ali, giving Ali a chance to break free. 

Ali broke free from Ashlyns grips, causing Ashlyn to have a huge grin on her face. Never had any girl figured out how to get out of her grips so hot and quickly. It was a huge turn on for Ashlyn. Ali could notice the smile on Ashlyns face and took this as her perfect opportunity to move this upstairs. She slid out from underneath Ashlyn and started to seductively walk up the stairs. As she was walking up the stairs, Ali reached up the back of her shirt, unclipped her bra and slowly took it off. She pulled it out from underneath her shirt, held it up in the air, and then threw it towards Ashlyn. 

Before Ali’s bra could even hit the floor, Ashlyn was off the couch following Ali up the stairs to her bedroom. Ashlyn walked into her bedroom to see that Ali lying on her stomach with her legs crossed behind her. Her shirt hanging just low enough that Ashlyn could see down her shirt, but not low enough that took the mystery out of how she looks shirtless. Ashlyn quickly joined Ali on her bed, turning Ali onto her side. 

Ali started to kiss Ashlyn, starting out slowly, teasing Ashlyn with every kiss. Switching between soft passionate kisses to intense kisses that made Ashlyn moan with pleasure and desire. Ali had her right where she wanted. She wasn’t going to let Ashlyn have the upper hand all night, she was going to make Ashlyn work for it. Ali started to kiss Ashlyn with more and more passion, the kisses going deeper and deeper every time. The two of them were so caught up in their kissing that their legs and arms were intertwined. 

Ali had her arms wrapped around Ashlyns back, and Ashlyn had her arms wrapped around Ali’s waist. Ali started moving her hands slowly up the back of Ashlyns shirt towards her bra, unclipping it in the middle of their passionate kiss, leaving Ashlyn clueless to what she was doing. Once Ali unclipped Ashlyns bra, she flipped Ashlyn onto her back, and got on top of her. Ashlyn didn’t even try to fight what Ali was doing, she went along with it. 

They continued to make out, Ali holding Ashlyns face while Ashlyn moved her hands down Ali’s back. Ashlyn grabbed the bottom of Ali’s shirt and started to pull it up over Ali’s head. The two didn’t stop kissing until Ali’s shirt reached her head, and Ali had to sit up to finish pulling of her shirt. 

As Ali sat shirtless atop of Ashlyn, Ashly took this as the perfect time to start taking off her own shirt. As Ashlyn finished unbuttoning the top few buttons, Ali started to take over for her. Pulling off Ashlyn’s bra before continuing with the buttons. As Ali unbuttoned Ashlyns shirt, she was kissing down Ashlyns chest as she went. With each kiss, another button was undone. The kisses went from Ashlyns chest all the way down to the top of her pants. Once Ali hit the last buttons she started to make her way back up to Ashlyns neck, while her hand started to slip down Ashlyns pants on top of her boxers. As Ali reached the Ashlyns neck, she started to kiss her right below her jaw line while rubbing her hand over Ashlyns boxers over her clit. 

Ashlyn could help but start to moan. Ali kept kissing her neck and slowly caressing the fabric over her clit. Ashlyn was reaching her limit of how much she could take it before she needed to feel the touch of Ali’s skin on her skin. She was so ready to go, she didn’t know how to handle herself. She grabbed the back of Ali’s neck with one hand, pulling Ali into her for a deep kiss while she moved her other hand on top of Ali’s. While she held Ali in a deep kiss, she moved Ali’s other hand from on top of her boxers to underneath her boxers. Showing Ali that she wanted her, and she wanted her badly. 

Ali took Ashlyns lead and broke the kiss with a smile then continued with her kiss. While Ali kept her one hand down Ashlyns pants, slowly rubbing her fingers around Ashlyns fold, she took her other hand and guided Ashlyns hand down to the end of her pants. Ashlyn took her que and slowly unbuttoned Ali’s pants before gently gliding her skin across Ali’s. 

Ashlyn took the lead and gently moved her fingers inside Ali, causing Ali to let out a massive moan. Ali followed Ashlyn and did the same, causing Ashlyn to let out a moan as well. The two of them kept going deeper and deeper into each other, only stopping when one of them was on the cusp of climaxing. Right as Ali was about to climax Ashlyn started to nibble on Ali’s ear, causing her to start moaning louder and louder. Ashlyn moved from nibbling on Ali’s ear to kissing her neck, causing Ali’ to yell out “FUCK” making Ashlyn smile mid kiss. While Ashlyn was kissing her neck, she moved her fingers deeper into Ali, causing Ali to finish the second Ashlyn was as deep as she could go with her three fingers. Ali let out a massive moan before continuing with Ashlyn. 

Ashlyn didn’t even have time to move her hand from Ali’s pants before Ali had started to move back inside Ashlyn. Ali, started of slowly, teasing Ashlyn a little bit, making sure she was ready for her. Once Ashlyn was ready, Ali slid her third finger inside Ashlyn, causing Ashlyn to whisper, “fuck….oh please fuck me”. Ali did just that. She went harder and deeper into Ashlyn. Moving her kiss from Ashlyns lips down her neck to her breasts. Kissing around her breasts, ending on her nipples. As Ali kissed Ashlyns nipple she went deeper inside Ashlyn, causing her to moan in sync with each pulse. Slowly Ali kept speeding up, making the moans come faster and faster until Ashlyns single moans couldn’t keep up with her anymore and it turned into one low and long moan. In her long moan Ashlyns body started to shake from the intensity of Ali’s touch, causing Ashlyn to finish on the last big push Ali made inside her. 

Once Ashlyn was finished, Ali moved her fingers out from inside Ashlyn and up to her mouth. Ali sucked her fingers clean before she went in to give Ashlyn one final kiss. Ashlyn was left speechless, she hadn’t been fucked that well in a long time. Ali rolled off Ashlyn and the two of them lied on their backs next to each other in dead silence, just enjoying the amazing sex that they just had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of their little encounter? ;p


End file.
